elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Online)/Patch 2.3.8
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v2.3.8 is an incremental patch that continues to address some minor issues in the Thieves Guild DLC game pack, and also includes fixes for general gameplay including not being able to revive, multiple Mundus Stone buffs, and having to wait in a Random Dungeon queue when you already have a full group. Content FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Crafting & Economy Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Quests & Zones FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Combat & Gameplay Exploration & Itemization Justice System Miscellaneous Quests & Zones UI FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Crafting & Economy General Fixed an issue where certain high-level swords crafted in the Outlaw style had the incorrect visual. This will affect previously crafted swords, which will now appear in the correct Outlaw style. Dungeons & Group Content Maw of Lorkhaj Trial General *Removed some extraneous candles and optimized effects to improve consistency and performance within the Trial. *Fixed an issue that was occasionally preventing monsters from being visible. *Implemented some potential fixes for missing effects in this Trial. This is an ongoing work in progress. Boss 3: Rakkhat, the Fang of Lorkhaj *You will no longer be able to extinguish a flame without revealing a Void Caller if a Void Caller is already at that location. Exploration & Itemization General *Updated the acquire hint for the Dro-m'Athra Skin collectible to better reflect how you obtain it. It now reads: "Acquired for completing Veteran Maw of Lorkhaj, while it is scaled to Veteran Rank 16." Achievements *Clarified the text for the Veteran Maw of Lorkhaj achievements to better indicate which achievements can only be completed in Veteran mode. *A Cutpurse Above: Updated the tooltip for this achievement in the German game client. *Time Trial Maw of Lorkhaj: Fixed a minor typo in the description for this achievement. Quests & Zones Heists *Fixed an issue where enemies would not spawn under some very specific circumstances. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue where a full group of 4 players would have to wait in a queue when using the Grouping Tool. *Fixed an issue where you were unable to use Soul Gems to revive. *Fixed an issue where you were able to obtain multiple Mundus Stone buffs. **Developer Note: We have completely overhauled the Mundus Stone buff system, fixing several issues in the process. All characters with active Mundus Stone buffs will have them removed upon login. The Mundus Stone buff system now remembers the order in which the buffs were applied, and removes buffs in the correct order when using the Twice-Born Star item set. *Fixed an issue that could, in rare cases, prevent you from reaching Rank 10 in the Fighters and Mages Guild skill lines. **Note: This fix is retroactive, so if you found yourself stuck at Rank 9 previously, you should now be Rank 10 when you log in. Nightblade Assassination *Grim Focus: Fixed an issue where the Assassin's Will proc from this ability could be interrupted. Exploration & Itemization Item Sets *Leki's Focus: Fixed an issue where this item set was reducing all of your damage and healing done, rather than only your area of effect damage and healing done. Justice System General *Fixed an issue that occasionally caused the bounty meter to temporarily display a lower bounty than you actually possessed; now, guards will no longer accost you while you appear to have no bounty. Miscellaneous General *Fixed an issue where your game could crash specifically using Windows 10. Quests & Zones Cadwell's Silver/Gold *Anyone who started Cadwell's Silver but are not yet level 50 will now be able to travel to both of the other alliances' starting wayshrines as originally intended. Main Quest: *Daughter of Giants: Lyris can now always be spoken to after retrieving her axe from the Ancient Clannfear. UI Grouping Tool *Fixed an issue where, after forming a group, you could no longer see messages from your group members or their information would disappear from the UI. Category:Online: Post Launch Updates Category:Online: Patches